JLA Annual Vol 1 4
| NextIssue = — | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Planet DC - "On Call" | StoryTitle2 = "Ruins" | Synopsis1 = General Anka Kazim wishes to restore Turkey to its former glorious world power status, and enlists the help of the demon Iblis to do so. He had only intended to become Turkey's president, but the demon suggest that he should rule a new Ottoman empire instead. In return, the demon will inhabit the general's body for a time until he can gain possession of another body, that of Turkey's national hero: the Janissary. Suddenly, a large fiery Jinn appear in each major city in Turkey, bringing with them hordes of undead Ottoman soldiers. Not only does the Janissary, armed with a sword and a book of spells, intervene, but so does the JLA - Aquaman, Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman acting as field troops, with the Martian Manhunter coordinating from the JLA Watchtower. Batman discovers General Kazim's location, while the others prevent the destruction of the Ataturk Dam. They then travel, along with the Janissary to Kazim's location, where Iblis is revealed to them, proving to be a match for even the Olympic gods-imbued power of Wonder Woman. In order to call off the demon's attacks on Turkey, Janissary surrenders her body to the demon, who then becomes even more powerful with the addition of her own mystical might. However, the Janissary is able to retain some control, and at the urging of Batman, is able to expel the demon by bowing to Allah, an act of humility which is anathema to Iblis, who was cast out from heaven for refusing to do the same. Janissary is invited by Aquaman to join the JLA, but declines in order to concentrate her attentions on her own country. | Synopsis2 = The sun is setting on the Ottoman Empire of Suleiman the Magnificent, and his adviser Merloch reveals himself as Merlin the magician, explaining the reason for the empire's decline. The demon named Etrigan has been campaigning constantly through history to bring empire after empire to ruins while Merlin fights to support them. This time he fears he will truly lose, even losing his book of spells to the demon. He encourages Suleiman to set up an Excalibur-type situation, burying his scimitar with Merlin's book deep into stone, only to be removed by a noble man. Four and a half centuries later, Red Crescent doctor Selma Tolon is trapped underground in the process of bringing aid to the victims of a catastrophic earthquake. She discovers the scimitar and removes it, using the power imbued in both it and the book of spells to become the Janissary and guard her country, an early act being to save the life of the Turkish president. This brings her to the attention of both General Kazim and of Etrigan, who is determined to get his hands on the book of spells. | Editor1_1 = Dan Raspler | Editor2_1 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = Brian K. Vaughan | Writer2_1 = Brian K. Vaughan | Penciler1_1 = Steve Scott | Penciler2_1 = Steve Scott | Inker1_1 = Hector Collazo | Inker2_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist1_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Colourist1_2 = Digital Chameleon | Colourist2_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Colourist2_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer1_1 = Kurt Hathaway | Letterer2_1 = Kurt Hathaway | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * **Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Iblis * General Anka Kazim * Other Characters: * Olhan * Periham Hanim * Latif, Asmet Locations: * ** * **Batman Items: * * * Scimitar of Suleiman the Magnificent * Eternity Book of Merlin Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Olhan Antagonists: * General Anka Kazim * Other Characters: * * Suleiman the Magnificent Locations: * Items: * Scimitar of Suleiman the Magnificent * Eternity Book of Merlin Vehicles: * None | | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = *JLA image gallery *Justice League Rogues Gallery *Aquaman appearances list *Batman appearances list *Green Lantern appearances list *Martian Manhunter appearances list *Wonder Woman appearances list | Links = *JLA Annual #4. Dcuguide.com. }} Category:Planet DC Category:Annuals